Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for use in high-frequency amplification or the like.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-103205 discloses an input matching circuit connected to an FET (field-effect transistor). This input matching circuit is provided with a parallel resistor constituting a stabilization circuit.
To reduce unstable operation such as an oscillation, it is preferable to provide a stabilization circuit in a pre-matched circuit. It is preferable to provide a semiconductor device in which unstable operation can be reduced and which is suitable for miniaturization.